I See Love (Hiatus)
by EscapetheFantasy
Summary: Kurt is an extremely talented singer and musician, living alone after his mom's death and his dad moves to Florida, but there's something different about him, he's blind. Blaine is an employee at the music store that Kurt spends his Sundays at. One day Blaine gets called to take the Sunday shift and from that day on Kurt has been teaching Blaine something school never could.
1. Chapter 1

To say Kurt taught me a very important lesson about love would be an understatement.

You see, Kurt's blind, has been since birth. Now, I'm not talking bad vision where you need a new pair glasses every couple of months, no I mean legally blind, the kind that requires a cane or seeing-eye dog just to get around on a day to day basis. Now, why am I telling you this? Because it's important and you'll figure out why if you just listen to our story.

The first time I met Kurt was at this little out of the way music store that I happen to work at. Since I work part time I usually only go in on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, unless I have to take over someone else's shift, but even then it's usually Rachael's Monday shift because of a choir rehearsal or an "important" audition. So needless to say when I got called in on a Sunday, I was shocked to say the least. But not nearly as shocked as I was when I walked in late that Sunday, after greeting the others and arguing with Rachael's annoying boyfriend Finn again, to find a guy who looked to be around my age, humming softly as his fingers gracefully glided over the keys of our Baby Grand, creating a beautiful melody. The fact that I'd never seen him before or that he was playing the piano wasn't what had me confused, it was the fact that sitting on the floor next to his feet, was a dog.

Why didn't the others say anything? they knew our manager, Will, had a strict policy about pets in the store. Why would they keep going about their tasks as if was a normal occurence? Didn't they notice when the guy walked in?

I looked back and forth between the unfamiliar face, partially hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, and the other employees. When I saw that they weren't going to say anything I decided to take care of it myself.

As much as it pained me to disturb him when he seemed so at peace, like he was in his element, it was my responsibilty as an employee, who really needed the money, to inform the guy of the store policies.

"Excuse me sir, I'd hate to inform you but our store has a strict no pe-" Before I could even finish my sentence I heard Finn running towards me, calling my name.

"Blaine, wait." He said as he pulled me aside and whispered something I did not expect to hear.

"Wait, he's what?"

"Blind you nimrod." He said harshly.

"Don't give me attitude, how was I supposed to know he was blind?!" I barked back.

"You'd know if you paid attention when I talk to you instead of always getting distracted by what you would call attractive guys!" Finn bit out.

"Well I might pay more attention if the conversations didn't always lead back to Rachael this and Rachael that."

"Oh I'm sorry I actually have a love life, it's more than you can say pretty boy." He glared

"Ughh, whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes at him

I turned back tto the guy who's name I still had yet to learn. By now he had stopped playing and started to slowly pet his beautiful chocolate lab, I could tell he overheard our conversation. Shit.

"I'm so sorry sir, I seem to have misunderstood why you had a dog with you." I apologized sincerely.

"It's no worry. I didn't expect you to know since you don't work on Sundays." he replied politely with a voice as melodic as an angel's song, as cliche as it sounded.

"Oh thank God. I was worried I might have offended you in some way. Wait, how did you know I don't work on Sundays if you've, you know...never seen me?" I asked cautiously, afraid to say something wrong.

"First things first, stop being so hesitant and cautious with your wording, it's unneseccary and annoying. I've been this way since I was born, so I'm used to and quite sick of people feeling the need to be careful around me. Unless you purposely say something rude, I won't take offense to what you say."

Wow. I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt. The way he accepts it so easily...well I'm sure it took awhile, but it's still incredible. I would never be able to do that.

Hmm, why is it I suddenly want to know more about him?

"Secondly, it was easy. As I've been coming here every Sunday for the past 4 months I've managed to memorize the voices of all the employees who work on Sunday, so when I heard yours there was only two possibilities; you were either new or covering for someone's shift. But the not so friendly banter that occurred between you and Finn when you walked in and just now, and the absence of Santana's prescence brought me to the conclusion that it was the latter of the two options." He said as if it was obvious. Well I guess in a way it was.

But regardless of how he knew I was still speechless. This guy's really found some ways to work around his blindness. I can barely remember people's names, nevermind their voices.

He looked at me, well not actually looked, but faced me with an expectant look as if waiting for me to respond.

"O-oh, well, um, th-that's incredible, to say the least. I wish I could do that." I joked nervously, not exactly sure how to respond.

"Well, unlike you I didn't really have much choice in the matter." he said rather harshly.

Woah. Total 360 on the atittude front, wasn't expecting that. But I I can't blame him, I'm the one who hit a, clearly still raw, nerve, rgardless I was still a little taken aback.

I guess I must have had an audible reaction, because he immediately started to stutter an apology.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I was out of line."

"It's okay. I understand, I probably would have had the same reaction if I was in your place. But if you don't mind me asking, if it's a pain to memorize stuff likevoices and names, why don't you try getting surgery, they have that don't they?" I asked curiously

He sighed and I could see him visibly deflate. I'm starting to regret asking that.

"It's fine, I don't mind you asking. Yes, they do have that, but it's not a matter of it existing, it's a matter of money, which I don't have much of at the moment." he responded sadly.

Just seeing the look on his face had my heart breaking and before I could even stop myself I blurted out "Why don't you work here?"

"I mean, I know I only heard you play a little, but you're obviously skilled in the art, and I'm sure Will would be really happy to have someone of your obvious talent join us. I know I would." I added quietly but seriously.

I could see his cheeks flush and him open his mouth preparing to wave off my compliment.

"You know, Blaine's got a point. Will has hinted at the idea before. I think you should go for it." Finn said from behind me.

Has he been standing there this whole time? I would've thought he'd go back to the counter to text Rachael or something. Guess she must be mad at him again, that explains the attitude earlier. Man, I'm glad I'm gay because straight boys are so whipped, especially Finn.

"You really think he'd give me a job?" he asked hopefully. He must be really into music, I wonder if he can sing too.

"He'd be crazy not to." I don't know why I was so positive, or why I felt such a strong need to assure this guy, but I just knew I had to.

"Thank you Blaine." I don't know why but just the way he smiled so bright had my heart beating. Ok so I knew why but I didn't understand why when I only just met him. Either way I hope I get to see it more often. I'll have to ask Will to give him the same days as me so I can.

"You're welcome..umm, I'm sorry I still don't know your name." I said, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Kurt." he said simply, holding out his hand to be shook.

I took his hand in mine and felt a burst of warmth flow through me.

"Kurt. I like that name."


	2. Chapter 2- part 1

The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song "Missing Piece" by David Choi. All copyrights belong to him. Also sorry this chapter is split into two short parts, but I'm very sore and tired from my weekend and wanted to take a couple days to think out where I am going with the storyline. Please wait patiently for the next part, it should be posted tomorrow.

It had been two weeks since I first met Kurt, and the second time I talked to him.

After introducing ourselves the first time, we got to talking about each other's interests, goals in life, where we see ourselves in the future, but mostly music. I turns out he's been working on his music since he was 12, about 4 years before I started. We talked about the music that interests us and I asked him what inspired him. I learned that Kurt has a big focus on singing, and with good reason, he only sang a little but it was enough for me to feel inferior. Seriously, I thought his speaking voice was nice but when he started singing the song that my mom used to sing to me when I was little, I couldn't contain the tears as a thousand memories washed over me.

Memories of the days when I was 6 years old and I would hide in the closet anytime a thunderstorm came around. Of the days when I was 10 and would come home crying anytime someone made fun of me. The days when 13 and my dad left us for some other woman he met on a business trip. But I'm getting off track.

After I calmed myself down enough to compliment his heavenly voice, he reversed the roles and requested a song from me. To be honest I was a little shocked he asked, I mean I knew I was interested in his talent and who he was but I didn't think he really cared too much about me. Not that he hated me or anything, obviously he didn't or else he probably would have just told me to leave him alone by now, which he hadn't. But I was really shocked when he asked, I had no idea what to sing. Luckily he was patient and gave me the few minutes I needed to think of one, and when I did I knew it would be perfect.

I took a deep breath to come my sudden onslaught of nerves. It happens when you're the prscence of a musical genious alright?

"I feel like a boat without a sailor I go where the wind blows Just moving around like a lonesome stranger I got no home

In search of a treasure Some place I don t know It feels like forever I m making my way Through the hills and deserts I thirst for hope"

I looked over to see he was smiling softly with a thoughtful look on his face. When he heard me pause he whispered for me to keep going. And that's just what I did. Suddenly falling into my usual confident self when I sing, I continued to sing the rest of the song, hoping that I wouldn't mess up.

"I don t know What I m looking for But I ll know When I find it

There is a missing beat Inside of me The rhythm of my heart Hits unevenly There s a missing piece Inside of me

Trying to figure it out But it amounts to nothing I want to realize But nothing I find Ever feels like the real thing Can you empathize?

I don t know What I m looking for But I ll know When I find it

There is a missing beat Inside of me The rhythm of my heart Hits unevenly There s a missing piece Inside of me

I m lost inside A cold bitter world I can t understand the need It s makes it so hard to breathe

There is a missing beat Inside of me The rhythm of my heart Hits unevenly There s a missing piece Inside of me"

When I finally finished I looked up to see him smiling widely and clapping lightly. I guess he must have liked it. I was so happy knowing that he did.

"Blaine, that was incredible." He said with a hint of admiration in his voice.

I couldn't help smiling at the memory while I waited for Kurt to show up to the store. When I finally came back to reality I realized that Kurt was already here and was waiting for me to respond to whatever it was he must have been saying. Shit, I need to work on my attention span.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck, seems I do that a lot when I'm around him.

"I was asking if you were going to come help me with my interview like you promised." He said playfully, "but if you prefer to finish your daydream I guess that's alright too, I can do it alone."

"No!" I shouted without hesitation, and noticed his taken aback expression, "I mean no, I'm done, I'll come help you." I smiled, trying to hide how embarrassed I was at my outburst.


	3. Chapter 2- part 2

Sorry this part' so short too, but I honestly didn't know where to go with it at the moment. Also I apologize for not having it up when promised but I was busy and sadly did not have the time to work on it. I'll try my hardest not to let it happen again.

Needless to say Kurt's interview went really well. He answered all the questions beautifully and just how Will and myself were hoping. But I think what really sold him was Kurt's extensive knowledge and wide skill set in areas of music such as singing. I guess because I happened to slip in a comment here and there about his vocal abilities, Will must have really been intrigued because he asked Kurt to sing a bit for him. I could tell even before he said anything what his decision would be, the pleased and slightly stunned look in his eyes gave it all away. And luckily because I've managed to stay on Will's good side, I was able to convince him to assign Kurt the same days as me, to show him the ropes of course, which is awesome because now I can see him more often.

After Kurt's interview and immediate employement, I decided we should go out and celebrate.

"Congratulations," I said as I gave him a quick hug, "how bout we go have a celebratory dinner?"

"Why?" He asked, as if it was totally unusual to suggest.

"Because, it's your first job, that's grounds for a celebration." To be honest that wasn't even the real reason. The real reason I wanted to celebrate was because this was the first step to helping him get that eye surgery he needs. It's not the fact that I think he has to see in order to live, but he is missing out on a lot because of it and I don't think that's fair to him, of course I would never tell him that, I've only known him two weeks, that would make me come off as creepy, which I'm not.

"I guess so but where would we go? I don't know many places that allow dogs."

Damn, I didn't consider that.

Before my brain could even process what I was saying I had already blurted out "Why don't you come over to my place than?"

My eyes widened when I realized what I said and I started stuttering an explanation when I saw Kurt take a subtle step back.

"Uh, I-uh, I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that." I said biting my lip hoping he'd understand.

"Ok."

"I swear, I didn't mean anything by it, it just came out...wait what did you say?"

"I said okay." He said nodding slowly and ducking his head to the side.

"Wait, so you don't think it's weird that I invited you over after only knowing you for two weeks?"

"Well, in any other situation yeah that would be really odd, but I know you're just trying to come up with the least troublesome option for me, and as much as I dispise people taking pity on me I can tell that pity is not what you were putting out." He explained simply.

"U-oh, well than that's great, I'm glad you understand and want to take me up on my offer."

He just nodded and hummed slightly in response.

"So, uh, should we get going than?"

"We should." He said grabbing the leash of his dog, that I had long since figured out was named Liz. I found it quite fitting for some reason.

As we left the store, I realized it had started raining slightly. Now normally I'd just raise my jacket over my head and run home but seeing as Kurt was with me I knew that was not a good idea, so I opted to run back into the store quickly and grab one of Will's extra umbrella, I'd bring it back tomorrow.

I met back up will him by the door and opened the umbrella over his head, but since it was a small one I kept it over him and just dealt with the rain, a little water wouldn't hurt.

"You ready to go?" I asked, gently grabbing his hand. I felt him flinch slightly so I just softly reassured that it was only to guide him.

After he realized I wasn't going to try anything, I felt him relax in my grip and saw him shyly nod. I like when he acts all shy, it's cute.

As soon as he confirmed he was ready to go and he had Liz's leash in a good grip, I started to guide us to my house, already planning exactly what I'd make for him when we got there.


	4. Chapter 3

By the time we got to my house, we were both thoroughly soaked. Turns out the umbrella I grabbed from Will's office had been broken just enough that when the wind got strong, it flipped completely inside out. I managed to wrestle it back into place for a good 10 minutes before it flipped again, after the third time both Kurt and I agreed we would be better off just throwing it out and trekking through the storm. I felt bad for throwing out Will's umbrella after taking it without permission but I'll just buy him a new one, that will actually last.

When we got there I ushered Kurt and Liz in and than closed the door behind us. We kicked off our shoes and I told him to wait where he was while I got some towels to dry off with.

I pulled out a chair from the dining room and called him over to sit so I could dry his now messy hair.

"Blaine."

I hummed in response as I brought the towel to his head.

"You know I can dry myself right?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I said nervously as I handed him the towel and stepped back to dry myself off quickly.

I was in the middle of scolding myself in my head when my thoughts were interuppted by water dripping on my feet. I realized Liz had come over and was rubbing against my leg. I'd figured while Kurt's busy I would take care of Liz for him.

As I made work of Liz's fur, I began quietly mumbling to her. Even though I knew she was just a dog and probably wouldn't understand a word I was saying, it made me feel better saying my thoughts about the whole Kurt being at my house for the first time situation, out loud. I mumbled about the first time I met Kurt and the way his fingered glided across the piano keys had me in a trance, and about all the times I watched him while he conversed with the other customers when he visited me at work, the way he managed to get on everyone's good side, about how proud I was to see him get the job today, about how I keep messing up around him and staying up every night hoping that he won't suddenly realize just how lame I am.

After I was sure that Liz was good and dry I gave her gentle scratch behind the ear. She looked at me with her big puppy eyes, looked towards Kurt, who was now casually drying his legs, looked back to me than tilted her head ever so slightly, and in that moment I swear it was like she understood. I smiled softly and pet her one last time before I stood up and made my way to my room to grab some spare clothes for Kurt and I.

After rummaging around my closet I found some that would suit his style and set them out on the bathroom counter.

I went back to the livingroom to see Kurt was finished drying himself off and was now casually sitting on the couch while patting Liz who was laying at his feet.

"Kurt." I called, reluctant to break the simple yet beautiful moment.

He stopped petting Liz and looked up in the direction of my voice.

"I set out some clothes for you on the bathroom counter, so if you wanna change out of those clothes and have a shower while I start dinner that's fine."

"Thank you, a shower sounds perfect right about now." He said with a grateful smile.

I smiled back, upset that he couldn't see the reaction he evoked from me, so I just informed him what door the bathroom was as I made my way to the kitchen.

As I heard him get up and make his way through the hallway, I looked back in his direction. I never noticed before but the way his hips and backside move when he walks is extremely cute. No, I chastised myself, I have got to stop thinking like that, especially when he's in the same house. It's not like I'd have a shot anyway, he's probably not even gay.

~Time Skip~

Just as I was finishing up dinner, finally deciding on a simple chicken stirfry to warm us up from the earlier chill of the rain, from the corner of my eye I saw Kurt walk into the room. I turned to face him completely and what I saw caused me to nearly drop the bowl I was holding. There Kurt was in my baggy grey track pants and a purple t-shirt that hung ever so slightly off his one shoulder. Seeing such baggy clothes on his small frame made him look even more fragile and I had to hold back the urge to just take him in my arms and hug him.

After managing to calm my fluttering heart, I grabbed his hand and lead him to the table and sat him in front of one of the waiting bowls, making sure to leave a small bowl of chicken under the table for Liz.

"Mmm, what smells so good?"

"It's chicken stirfry, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just went with something warm." I shrugged

After taking my seat across from Kurt, we both started to eat and continue the conversation we were having on our way here.

We talked about how my parents moved to Denver years ago to take care of my sick grandmother, how Kurt spent the first three years of his life in and out of hospitals, how we both think of music as an escape, how he's in the Glee Club at his school, and how I'm transfering to a new school for my last year because of situation that occurred at my current school.

"What school are you transferring to?" He asked curiously.

"McKinley." I said as I finished the last of my stirfry.

I heard Kurt's spoon suddenly clatter on the table and looked up to see his mouth was wide open in what I assumed to be shock.

"What?! Kurt, what's wrong?" I asked urgently, suddenly very worried.

"McKinley?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just, that's my school." He smiled shyly.

"It is?!" I was stunned. I had no idea the school I was transferring to was the same one that Kurt was going to. Oh my God, that means I'm going to get to see him everyday. I couldn't hold back the smile that broke across my face at the thought.

"That's awesome." I said excitedly.

"Yeah, now I won't be alone anymore."

"What do you mean alone?" I questioned. I thought for sure he had friends in the glee club.

"Well I have friends, just not close ones. Not ones that understand me the way you do." He shrugged.

Hearing him say that put my heart in a huge conflict. I was debating whether to be sad because he felt alone and immensely happy knowing that he thought I understood him well.

This time I didn't stop myself from walking around the table and hugging him. At first he was hesitant, like when I first held his hand, but slowly he relaxed and even went as far as to hug me back. I don't know how but just the way his head fit perfectly againt my neck and the way his small frame moulded perfectly to my larger one had me weak. I had to use all my strength just to hold me up and keep my knees from caving beneath me. I just wished I could give him the same feeling.

After we finished our dinner and did the dishes, I looked out the window to see if it was still raining. Turned out it had just gotten worse, it had went from a little rain to a full on thunderstorm. After much discussion I had managed to convince Kurt to stay the night until the rain let up. I don't care how well he's able to navigate himself, I just didn't feel right sending him home in a storm when I knew I had the room here.

In an attempt to keep us entertained, I played some music from my Ipod, already kmowing he would like the songs since half of them were his suggesstions.

Half way through the third song the powerr went out when a huge flash of lightning happened. I jumped not expecting the sudden darkness. I immediately scoured the room for any spare candles, only to realize I had used the last ones about a month ago.

I re-joined Kurt on the couch and told him how the lights went out and I had no candles left.

"It's okay, the dark's not so bad." he shrugged.

"Oh yeah, so is this what it's like for you, like a blackout?" I asked without even realizing.

I could just barely make out the shape of his head as it turned in my direction. At first I thought he was going to freak out or get mad, so I immediately tried to apologize.

I felt his hand on mine and the couch dip as he shifted his position. "It's alright, I'm not mad. I understand you're curious and I'll try and explain things as much as possible. Yes, in a way it is like a constant blackout, only with no flashes of light every few seconds." He explained sadly.

"But it's alright", he continued, "the darkness isn't so bad, you'll learn a lot frrom it. Like how you don't need to see to experience the world around you, if anything the darkness heightens your other senses and you realize just how incredible some things can be. Like the sound of the music, haven't you ever noticed that when you close your eyes, suddenly the whole sound changes even though it's the exact same song. The fell of it just seems more intense."

I hummed lightly in agreement. He was right when it came to music.

"That's why I prefer closing my eyes when I listen to it. I always get a deeper feel when I do."

"Exactly. That's why sometimes it's good to embrace the darkness, it's actually quite helpful at times. And although I've never experienced it myself, I can only imagine just how much it will intensify experiences regarding love." He said wistfully.

"But don't you ever want to see what your soulmate looks like?"

"Sure, but how often is it that people focus more on looks than what's on the inside. After all isn't the word soulmate for a reason? It's all about the soul, not the body that encloses it."

I never would have thought of the darkness like he did. The way he made it sound, it was almost like it could be more useful than the light. By now I had realized, I was falling hard for him and there was no turning back, not that I would anyway.

After his beautiful explanation of darkness, we spent the rest of the night on the couch, huddled under the blankets that I had brought out from my room, listening to the sound of the rain and the music softly playing from my Ipod.

Eventually I felt his head on my shoulder, and by then my eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to see his peaceful face. I smiled softly as I felt my head lean on his and my eyes slowly fall shut, until I drifted off into a land where even the darkest places weren't scary anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

~~Alright, this one's gonna be super short, because I've been really busy with school, and I have a major writer's block. I am so so sorry I did not have it up when I promised, from now on I will try to be on time. Hopefully I'll be able to figure what to do in the next chapter, but until than please wait patiently for me.~~

It wasn't until the next morning that the storm passed and the power came back on. Blaine's eyes slowly fluttered open, sleep still clouding his vision when he remembered what happened the night before.

I looked down and saw that Kurt had, at some point during the night, moved from my shoulder to my lap, and that his ever present sunglasses had been removed.

I couldn't help but admire how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. The way his porcelain skin glistened in the morning light that peaked through the blinds, and the way his chest rose and fell with every breath, it was almost surreal.

I carefully lifted my free hand, the one that wasn't under his back, and placed it on his head as I slowly ran my fingers through his soft hair. To say I hadn't thought about doing this exact thing at least once would be a lie. I don't know how but from the second I saw him at the store, playing that baby grand he's been occupying my mind in ways I never would have expected. I wished in some way that he wouldn't wake up just yet, but the need to finally see his eyes was starting to kick in.

I was just about to lightly nudge him to wake him up, when I felt him stir in my lap. With both hands I helped him to sit up in a comfortable position, and when he started to rub his eyes I could feel the anticipation building up inside me.

Just as he began to bring his hands down and away from his eyes, I turned ever so slightly to get a better view, but than I had the sudden urge to sneeze, which I did, quite loudly too, startling Kurt in the process.

"Geez, way to give someone a heart attack when they just woke up." He joked.

When I brought my head back up, I realized that Kurt had already put his glasses back on. Damn.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you-" I was just about to ask why he always wore sunglasses, but luckily I cut myself off before I could. Damn, I really have to practice sensoring myself when it comes to personal questions, or else he's really gonna think I'm a creep.

"Hmm, what were you saying Blaine?" he asked politely.

"Oh, umm, I was just gonna ask how could sleep so well on such an uncomfortable couch, my back's killing." I said nervously.

"Hehe, maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was lying on you. You make a very good pillow by the way." Even though I knew he was joking, I could still see a hint of a blush. Ughh could he get any more perfect?

"Hehe, u-uh, anyway it's almost noon so umm do you want be to walk you home or something? I can imagine you'd like to change into some of your own clothes." I joked nervously.

"Well it's only Saturday so why don't we just hang out or something?" He suggested.

"What, you're not sick of me yet?"

"Hehehe, no not yet, but if you don't hurry up and get a move on I just might."

"Alright alright, I'm going." I laughed as I got up and stretched out my limbs from my night on the hard sofa.


	6. Chapter 5

It wasn't long before we were on our way. Neither of us really knew where we wanted to go, so we just kept walking and enjoying each other's company. or at least I was enjoying Kurt's, I could never tell what was going on in his mind, but I was hoping that the constant laughs and smiles he was giving anytime I made a lame joke or said something, was a sign that he was enjoying being with me too.

I really loved these walks that we take together, we always get to talk about anything and everything. We talked about our favorite food, some of the books we read, how he learned to read brail. I told him about the times when I was little and I'd run around with nothing but a cape on, claiming I was superman, and how I used to steal my mom's make up and try and make myself look like her. I asked him about why Liz wasn't wearing the vest the first time I met him. Apparently he put the vest on his bed and left to grab her leash, and when he came back the whole bed was messed up and he couldn't find the vest. I guess Liz must've been chasing after a bug or something and destroyed the room while she was at it, crazy dog.

I was so caught up in our conversation that I almost didn't notice when we walked by the park near my old elementary school. I took hold of Kurt's hand and gently pulled him back and told him I wanted to take him somewhere. When we got to the park, I went straight for the swing set that I would sit on at recess, the chains still squeaked when I touched them, some thinggs never change. I brought him over to the swing and told him to sit down. I placed his hands on the chains and gently pushed him back and fourth, my hands never moving from atop his. I told him all about how I would spend my days with my best friend at these swings. How whenever the older kids would make fun of me for dressing weird, I would sit there and cry while she cheered me up by telling me they were all dummies and had pea sized brains.

"She always had that kind of attitude. Never letting anyone's words get to her, except for mine." Slowly I stopped pushing the swing, dropped my hands from the chains and fell into the swing beside him.

"What happened?"

"One day, we were both waiting for our parents to pick us up after school, so we sat and talked like we always did, but than she told me she liked me. I didn't know what to say, I mean I liked her, she was really cool, but I couldn't find it in me to like her like that. It's not like I wasn't able to like someone, I was, I liked a few people, they were never her, they were never girls. So I told her, I didn't like her back, and I told her I still wanted to be friends, but she stopped talking. I looked over and saw she had her head down and was crying. The one time I'd ever seen her cry, and it was my fault. The next day I came to school early hoping to see her and say good morning like I always did, but the teacher just said she moved. I felt so bad, I took my own friend away from me just because I couldn't like her. I didn't even realize until high school why I couldn't. I lost my own friend all because I was gay." By the time I finished talking, I was red faced and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I choked on my own breath and I guess Kurt heard it because the next thing I knew, he was hugging me from behind.

I was shocked, in the whole time I've known Kurt, he's never initiated physical contact. It made my heart pound so hard I thought it would rip out of my chest.

"I'm sorry, this was suppossed to be a fun day out, but now I kind of downed the vibe. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here." I said nervously. I was just about to get up, but he pushed my shoulders back down and made his way to the front of me. His placed his hands on my knees and told me it's alright to cry and that it wasn't my fault. I never told anyone that story, because I never thought they'd understand, but for some reason Kurt did.

"It's ok Blaine. It wasn't your fault, I know how hard it can be sometimes."

Just hearing those words from his lips made a whole new wave of tears wash over me. I was shaking with the force of them. As soon as Kurt noticed, he brought his hands up to my cheeks and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

We spent the next few hours in silence with him comforting me and me in his arms. I never expected it to happen but it did and as bad as I felt for making him listen to my petty problems from years ago, when he had much worse stuff to deal with I couldn't be more thankful than I was right now, and I couldn't fall harder than I already had for him.

After I was sure that I was okay and I realized the sun was starting to go down, I brought him to my favorite little cafe, and bought us coffees. We spent the rest of the night drinking coffe in silence, but not an awkward silence, one where no words were needed, it was as if we understood each other on a deeper level.

Once we finished our coffees, we went back to my house to grab Liz so Kurt could head home. He got to the door and I asked if he wanted me to walk him home, but he said he'd be fine and that I should get some rest.

"Are you sure? Will you be able to get home safely?"

"Hehe, I'll be fine, I promise, just get some rest alright."

"Alright."

"Good, and thank you for the last two days, it was really fun." And with that he kissed my cheek and than closed the door behind him.  



End file.
